


Worth It

by ThePlatinumLotus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baavira love, Bataar helps, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Kuvira is insecure, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Slight mention of family drama, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatinumLotus/pseuds/ThePlatinumLotus
Summary: Kuvira and Bataar welcome the newest addition to their family.





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Baavira week, it’s not following the prompts but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Baavira coupling, obviously lol 
> 
> I don’t own LoK. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bataar walked into his home, exhausted from a long day’s work; he hung up his jacket, placed his briefcase on the bookshelf in the living room, and collapsed on the couch to try and catch his breath. 

“Honey I’m home!” he called out, but no answer came. “Kuvira?” he called out his wife’s name, but heard nothing. Taking a moment to collect himself, he stood up and went in search of her. He found her in the bedroom, pale and white-knuckled clutching a green and silver handstitched blanket. “Are you alright?” 

“Bataar…” she sounded tired, and pained. He looked over her carefully, and then noticed the huge wet spot around her legs. 

“Oh my…is it time?” she nodded, he moved the blanket off her, revealing her eight and a half month pregnant belly. “When did this start?” 

“An hour ago, but I can’t go, I’m not ready.” she touched her belly, and he put his hands over hers. 

“Sweetheart we talked about this, we knew the baby was coming sooner or later.” 

“I know but…” she sighed. “I was ready for anything, and now I’m not. It’s not even my due date, what if something goes wrong?” 

“That’s why we have to get you to the hospital, where it’s quiet and sterile; you don’t wanna have the baby here do you?” she shook her head. “Ok, now I’m gonna call the doctor and get your bag, and we’re gonna go. Do you want to change?” she shook her head. “Alright, give me a few minutes.” 

In a rush of thirty to forty-five minutes, Bataar did all he said he would, and in no time they were placed in a delivery room. The doctor said she wasn’t fully dilated, only five centimeters, so they had to wait on an epidural. Bataar had called his dad, and the rest of the family would arrive soon; Kuvira had been quiet during the trip here, and it was beginning to worry Bataar. 

“Honey, what’s wrong?” he took his wife’s hand, and she looked at him with tearful eyes. 

“I know I can’t stop it now, but I don’t know if I can do this Bataar.” 

“Do what exactly? Give birth? You can’t exactly stop nature…” he tried to make it funny, but it didn’t help. 

“No, being a mom…I’ve read books, I’ve talked to people, and I’ve even been looking into additional parenting classes but…oh spirits I’m gonna be a horrible mother!” she started sobbing into her hands, and Bataar just wrapped his arms around her. Her head leaned on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair away from her face. 

“Kuvira you are not going to be horrible, why do you think that?” he knew part of the reason was because of her own parents, having abandoned her at six years old and being bounced from foster home to foster home until his mother took her in. Suyin Beifong had raised her, but she didn’t dote on Kuvira like her other children. 

“I don’t know what do to, when they get old enough how am I going to teach them anything? What if they hate me?” 

“Kuvira, our baby will be lucky to have you as a mom. You work hard, you’re loving, intelligent, and beautiful, and not to mention the strongest woman I’ve ever known. You’re going to be a fantastic mom, and it’s not gonna be easy for me either, but the most we can do is make sure our kid knows how much we love them. No matter what, we’ll love them.” 

“I’m scared.” 

“I am too, but it’s normal. We’re first time parents, but we’ll be ok. You know that don’t you?” she took a moment and nodded. Her contractions were eight minutes apart, so they had about six more before the next one came. “Do you remember before we got married?” she looked at him. 

“The time before or the day of?” 

“Both.” she smiled. 

“I remember us both being a nervous wreck because after we announced our engagement, your parents didn’t approve and your brothers and sister were torn.”

“You were crying because my mom said you weren’t ‘the one’ for me.” 

“And you were angry because she knew we were dating, then she went nuts because she ‘raised me as her daughter’, so in her mind it was incest. Then she had the gall to ask if I was pregnant.” 

“I argued that you had never been officially adopted into the family, so it didn’t count and no you weren’t. Dad told me we were rushing, but we were only engaged and just that.” 

“Still in college with minimum wage jobs, at least I was.” 

“I told you I would get a job so we could both work, and my mom said, ‘why, you have an internship here.’” 

“You told her it was under your dad, and it wasn’t something you wanted.” he laughed.

“That was the biggest fight I’d ever witnessed in the family, mom hardly ever got mad, and I could’ve sworn her head would’ve exploded. Wing and Wei looked at me like I had committed some huge betrayal, but they didn’t understand what was happening.”

“Huan and Opal did, and they kept quiet.” 

“We fought with them for almost an hour, and then we left the next day. I pulled out of my internship and we both finished up our year at the University. After that…” 

“We sat down and discussed our plans, that summer we both pulled out of school and transferred, got scholarships and financial aid, and we got married a month later.” he held her close again. “It took all of our savings, and we ended up living in a rundown apartment building for two and a half years.”

“But we made it, we graduated, got jobs, and made our way up. Here we are now, a year later with our first baby on the way.” Kuvira kissed his cheek and rubbed at her swollen belly. “Our baby is gonna love you.” 

“You too, you’ll be a great dad-AAAAHHH!” Bataar’s ears rang painfully, the next contraction hit hard. The nurses ran into the room, and checked Kuvira over. She screamed again, louder this time. 

“Oh yeah, this baby’s ready to come out. We need an epidural, stat!” the doctor ran in quickly, and Bataar let his wife take his hand. His fingers were all but crushed, but the pain Kuvira was in at the moment topped his. After they gave her the epidural she started to calm down, but she still felt a little pain. 

“Ok Kuvira, take a few breaths for me.” Kuvira started her breathing exercises, and the doctor took her position between Kuvira’s raised legs. “Alright, on three I want you to push. One, two, three!” Kuvira groaned and started pushing, and Bataar had to wince to keep himself from screaming out. 

“Bataar…” his wife growled. 

“Yes dear?” 

“Remind me to kill you later for this.” 

“Anything you wish love, anything you wish.” he seriously hoped that was just the contractions talking.   
Almost an hour later, a loud, shrill cry echoed through the room and everyone inside. The doctor smiled as the cries nearly ceased moments later, and looked up at both parents happily. 

“Congratulations mommy and daddy, it’s a boy.” she held up their son, still a wet and whimpering mess, but neither new parent could wipe the smiles off their faces. 

“He looks like you honey.” Bataar wiped his eyes and kissed his wife. 

“But he has your eyes, he’s beautiful.” the main nurse took their son to get him cleaned and dressed, and the others went to clean Kuvira and help her get situated. As soon as the baby boy was placed in her arms, Kuvira let the tears fall. Bataar took a good look at his son’s face, he was definitely a male version of his mother, oh he was going to be a handful. 

“He’s perfect.” the baby’s tiny hand stuck out of the blanket, and Bataar almost cried at how small it was in his own. 

“You know they were placing bets right?” Kuvira looked at him. “Opal, Wing and Wei bet it would be a girl, Huan bet a boy.” 

“Looks like Huan wins, speaking of which, they should be here by now.” Bataar yanked out his phone, and saw he had multiple text messages; one from his dad, and from Huan, two from Opal and the twins, and a few from his mother. “Oh…so there was an incident downtown, traffic is backed up so they probably won’t be here for another twenty minutes.” 

“Good, that’ll give us some time with our little man.” Kuvira cooed at the baby, and he gurgled back at her. 

“You know the doctor has to check him into the system, and he needs a name.” Bataar noticed a nurse filling out some paperwork, main one on top being the birth certificate. “We are not naming him after me.” 

“Perish the very thought, but…I do have one name that could work.” 

“Which one? I remember we went through a lot in the books.” 

“Kwan, it means ‘one who is strong’.”

“Considering that he broke three of your ribs in the last four months, I’d say he’s definitely strong.” 

“His full name, Kwan Bataar Beifong; do you like it?” Bataar gave his wife a look.

“I thought we were leaving my name out?” 

“You said you didn’t want it as his first name, you didn’t say anything about a middle name.” 

“He’ll be the first in the family to have a middle name.” 

“Hence why he’s so special, now here.” she moved to pass little Kwan to him, but Bataar stiffened. “What’s wrong?” 

“I…are you sure you want me to hold him?”

“Yes, he’s your son isn’t he? Here, hold your arms out.” Bataar did, and Kuvira slowly settled the small baby in his hold. “Mind his head, see? Aww, he already loves you.” by her words little Kwan settled into his father’s arms, and those beautiful green eyes popped open to look at him. Bataar’s heart soared at the face of his son, he’d never felt so proud. 

“Hello Kwan, welcome to the world.” the baby gave a tiny smile, and his eyes closed in sleep. Bataar looked back at his wife, and saw she was getting tired. “Rest up Kuvira, we’ll both be here when you wake.” she opened her mouth to probably protest, but only a yawn came out. Bataar moved so she could get more comfortable, and in no time Kuvira was asleep. Bataar took a seat in the rocking chair next to the bed, and just quietly sat with his baby boy. 

 

30 minutes later:

“Junior!” Bataar about jerked out of the chair when he heard the door open. His parents stepped inside, and when they saw the little baby both of them had tears in their eyes. 

“Hello mother, father.” he greeted them with a slight smile.

“Oh, is that…?” Suyin walked around Kuvira’s bed to get a better look. 

“Meet your grandson, Kwan Bataar Beifong.” Suyin held out her arms, and Bataar slowly passed Kwan to her. Bataar Sr. took a look at Kuvira, and smiled. 

“She seems happy, even asleep.” 

“She is, the birth was exhausting.” thinking back to when they first announced the pregnancy, Bataar remembered how angry his mom had been when Kuvira and he eloped. They hadn’t talked since their last argument, but when Kuvira found out she was pregnant they decided to contact the family. Both of them wanted their child to have aunts and uncles, and grandparents in their life; a week later Bataar contacted his dad, and they met up with the family that weekend. 

It didn’t go well at first, but when Bataar all but screamed at his parents for upsetting his pregnant wife, both older Beifongs froze. Suyin looked as if she could faint, but Senior couldn’t stop the smile that came. It took almost the entire day, but eventually they came to an understanding. Su apologized for her behavior, as did Senior, and afterwards the bets came. Kuvira didn’t entirely forgive Su, but she was civil for his sake and now, for their son’s sake. 

“He’s so gorgeous, looks like his mommy.” Su showed the baby to her husband, and passed him over. “Is Kuvira alright?” she looked at her daughter-in-law, still asleep. 

“Just tired, don’t wake her please.” Kuvira stirred slightly. “I’m surprised you got here so fast.” 

“We found a shortcut; the others will be here later.” Senior looked at Kwan. 

“You two did amazing, I’m sorry we missed it.” Su hugged him. 

“It’s ok mom, you’re here now.” she gave a warm smile, but it faded when her phone started ringing. “Oh, it’s Opal I’ll be right back.” she answered it before walking out of the room. Senior handed Kwan back to his daddy, and the little one settled right into place.

“So how does it feel son? To be a dad?” Bataar chuckled, and kissed Kwan’s head. 

“Dad, after a few hours of labor, excruciating pain, nearly breaking my fingers, and almost going deaf I only have one thing to say.” 

“And what’s that?” he smiled.

“It was worth it.”


End file.
